


that's the way i like it

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, NHL All-Star Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Brad is not ashamed to talk about anything in any situation.





	that's the way i like it

“Sid! Do you wanna come up to my room later?”

Sid rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You’re asking now?” They were warming up before the Atlantic-Metropolitan game, and sure, the all star game was never exactly intense, but still, they were on the ice.

Brad spread his arms. “Why not? It’s the all star game, everyone knows what’s going on here. No one’s gonna judge you for wanting to get your dick wet.”

“They might if it’s you,” Sid said, smiling a little despite himself. Brad’s loud straightforwardness was refreshing, especially since they didn’t actually spend all that much time together. He would never be that way, but it made it nice to see someone else loudly not giving a shit.

Laughing, Brad nodded his head as if to concede the point, and Sid thought that might be it until after the game. Instead, Brad skated closer and said, “I don’t know, man, you got booed almost as much as I did. Maybe you oughtta just embrace it. Feel the power of the dark side,” he added in what Sid could only assume was supposed to be a Darth Vader impression. It wasn’t good.

“I think I’ll leave that to you,” he said. Brad shook his head, but Sid knew it was what he had expected. 

Brad started to skate away, but turning backwards, he yelled, “Come on, live a little!”

Sid shook his head, but mouthed the word _later_ at Brad as stealthily as he could. Brad winked back.

**Author's Note:**

> i CANNOT believe i'm the first one to use this ship tag. they had a short interview together before the skills comp and it was surprisingly cute.


End file.
